Ludicrous Personalities and Doubtless Despondency
by ViXeN
Summary: What happens when the only girl that can save Tom Riddle happens to be a pessimist, suicidal, mental young girl? K, I'm bad at summaries, but please R&R, I want to know if I shall continue this story or not.
1. Prologue

Ludicrous Personalities and Doubtless Despondency

Disclaimer: I own nothing of JKR , if I did do you seriously think I'd post this on this site. : D

AN: I really don't know if I should continue this, if you don't like it, just tell me. I'm also on the look out for a beta reader.

Prologue

'Why am I doing this?' Veeika thought, she missed him so much.

She looked back the first time they'd met, oh how crazy that was, Tom never sympathized anyone before, till then and he never sympathized over anyone again.

Flashback

Veeika hated life, she hated everything about life. Happy was a word unknown to Veeika. She then wrote down in her diary.

'I want to tell them but I know I can't. They just wouldn't understand. I burst out in tears yesterday, I tried to hold it back but I couldn't. Everyone asked 'What's wrong Veeika?', acting like they cared. They all said 'I love you Veeika' but I know they don't. I feel worthless, like no one loves me. They say I should be happy and that they are worried about me. I have been put down all my life and finally when I think it is all going to be good, I think to much and it makes me sad to see them upset especially when they ask what's wrong and I have to say 'I cant tell you'. I love them even though they might not love me back. I am not afraid to die for I know that when I do I will meet the most beautiful angel her gold curls sparkling, her soft powder white skin glowing, her smile shinning brighter then the sun, her hug long and sweet, and her voice, oh her beautiful voice. I have not heard it since two months, but there it will be, the most beautiful sound with flowers all around. She is beautiful and I love her, my mother.'

Veeika then started to wonder 'Why live life if we're all just going to die in the end?', she then thought about everything that had happened to her in the past two months, 'Why don't I just die? No one would care.' She thought, then she thought more about it and burst in tears, how could she think of suicide? Then not even a minute later came up a boy with dark brown hair and light blue eyes with a smirk on his face.

"Are you ok?" the boy walked up to the girl.

The Veeika flashed a brilliant smile at the boy, it would've fooled anyone that she was completely happy, "Yeah, I'm fine," she replied even though her eyes told he boy the opposite.

"Why?" the boy asked, "Why do you lie?"

"Why do you ask?" the Veeika replied.

"I asked you first," the boy said, "but I never saw anyone so sad."

Veeika smiled, "The reason I am sad would probably humor you, and I'm Veeika by the way."

"Sorry," the boy apologized, "I'm Tom Riddle, but why were you crying?"

Veeika looked at him straight in the eye "I cry because I almost lost someone dear today, I cry for all the people she almost let down."

"What do you mean?" Tom asked.

Veeika just looked at Tom sadly, "I've got to go now."

Veeika then glided past this strange boy and went to her new cold, unwelcome home, the orphanage. Later on that night

"Hello Tom." Veeika flustered as she bumped into Tom, "I didn't realize where I was going."

Tom looked up into the deep dark blue eyes of Veeika and continued on his way not saying anything, he was surprised.

During the next few days Tom didn't say one word to Veeika, Veeika always looked at Tom with a curious stare.

"That'll teach you!" Tom sneered at a poor crying kid.

Veeika frowned, "Tom, apologize to the kid."

Tom, for the first time in days, looked at Veeika who always wore a frown and then he stomped away as she comforted the crying kid.

END FLASHBACK

Tom didn't care about anyone anymore, no one cared about a half blood.

"You know her?" asked a boy pointing out a girl who Tom immediately recognized.

Then Tom thought a while, "One time…I did." Tom said, as he thought about how odd and peculiar she was when he met her.

Flashback

It had been a couple of weeks since Veeika had been at the Orphanage. She wore such a peculiar look on her face as she had looked at Tom over the weeks; it was as if everything around him was moving so fast as he stood silently, unemotional.

"Hi!" Veeika said to him one day.

"Hi." Tom replied unenthusiastic.

"I never got a chance to thank you for wondering about me." Veeika said as she twirled some of her dark hair between her fingers.

"Oh," Tom said leaving, "Your welcome, I've got to finish this worksheet"

"Ok," Veeika said, "Did you know that you have much more of a chance to be killed by a cork screw of a champagne bottle than by a poisonous spider?"

"Umm…no"

"Or that every time you lick a stamp you consume a tenth of a calorie?"

"Wow." Tom said sarcastically.

"It's true! It's also true that only one person out of two billion will live to be 116 years old or older."

"Let me get this worksheet done." Tom said.

"Oh, sorry, I talk too much."

"I kinda figured that out myself." Tom replied.

Veeika then went and started to write in her journal, a couple of minutes after Tom got done with a worksheet he replied, "What are you doing?"

"I'm making a list of all the souls I steal, I'm Satan." She replied sarcastically.

"Do you always lie?" Tom questioned her.

"If I said no, how would you know I was telling the truth?"

"I might actually decide to trust you." Tom replied.

"I'm a psychopathological liar, happy?" She replied back.

"Well, I'm off." Tom went and left, "Got loads to do today."

After awhile Veeika went to her mother's grave and put some new flowers beside her mother's headstone and smiled lightly.

Then she saw Tom again.

"Crazy seeing you here, what are you doing here Tom?"

"I come to think," Tom shot at her, "most of the time I don't see the likes of people like you around."

"Are you always like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like that, are you always so negative?"

Tom tensed up and said, "I've seen a lot before, the person who was unbreakable, broke, the person who seemed so strong, crumbled, the person who always laughed it off cried, and the person who never gave up, quit. Why try to be so optimistic when life's going to bring you down in the end?"

"Why live if you're living just to die?" Veeika asked, the words flying out of her mouth as she didn't know what she was saying.

"I don't live just to die." Tom sneered.

"Ok, think what you want you, pessimist." Veeika said and then Tom fell asleep and she grinned evilly, she got out a sharpie and drew 'GAY' on his forehead and went on to the Orphanage.

"That'll serve you right! What have I said about you doing my homework! It's uncompleted!" Tom shouted.

"I-I had too much to do." A little kid shouted.

"Tom, stop picking on that kid," Veeika interrupted, "it wouldn't hurt you to do your homework once in awhile, you need it, you're clearly not that smart now."

Tom gave that little kid an evil eye scare, "Oh you think so, Veeika?"

"Yeah I do," Veeika said as Tom started to get angry at Veeika.

"Here, here!" The little kid said as he shoved Tom's homework in Tom's face, "Don't get mad at her!"

"Thanks," Tom smirked at the kid and looked at Veeika, "I always get what I want."

"Also," the little boy continued once he was out of Tom's reach, "did you know you had the word 'gay' written on your forehead, Tom?"

The little boy then went running off as Veeika slightly grinned and Tom glowered at her.

"Veeika," Tom shouted as he looked in a nearby mirror, "when did you do THIS!"

"Oh…I did that when you fell asleep at the graveyard, it was a slip of the hand, you see?" Veeika grinned slightly.

Tom gave Veeika a glare that bore a hole throw her head.

"You needed some humor in your life, you see, Tom?" Veeika explained still grinning, "You're always so… how do I put it…out there."

"And you thought this would humor me?" Tom replied angrily, "You also can't say anything; I say you're really odd too."

Veeika smiled on as she walked away with a fuming Tom boring holes through the back of her head, with his cold eyes, then he started laughing once she was gone, he didn't know why.

The very next day…

"Why are you always alone?" Veeika as Tom looked up at her and scowled.

"So you're still bothering me? Even after what you did?"

"Yep," Veeika said, "and I couldn't be happier!"

"Great," Tom replied, "I've got a loony to look after now."

"Hey, you're avoiding my question! Why are you always alone?"

"I'm not always alone; everywhere I go now I see you!" Tom mumbled.

"Tom, you are always alone, and it's not because no one will hang out with you."

"Someday you'll realize a flaw in something you trusted to be perfect. Someday you'll learn to regret something." Tom simply said.

"Huh?"

"Veeika, you live a carefree life, you don't care about what other people think of you, and you think life is all fun and games, someday that is all going to fall on you, it happens to everyone, I've just learned to be alone, before I get hurt, I'm independent."

"Independent, huh, Tom even the most independent person in the world needs friends, without them, life is worthless." Veeika said with a smile. "And yes it's also true people get hurt, but everybody wants happiness, nobody wants pain, but you can't have a rainbow without a little rain."

"Go away." Tom said.

Veeika smiled real big, "Got a problem with me? Solve it. Think I'm tripping? Tie my shoes. Can't stand me? 'You' sit down. Can't face me? Then 'you' turn around."

"Well, if you're going to ask me questions, I get to ask you questions. Why do you write in a diary? What good does that do?" Tom questioned.

"Did you know it is much easier to say what you feel in writing than to say it in someone's face?"

"Did you know that it has so much more value if you say something in someone's face?"

"But what if the person who I wanted to say them to wasn't here anymore?" Veeika replied back.

"Huh?"

"Oh, never mind, long story."

"Why do you feel the need to hang out with me so much?" Tom kept questioning her.

"Because, I want to be remembered the girl who made everyone smile and brightened there day, even if she can't brighten her own. My life's ambition is to make as many people smile as there are stars in the sky."

"That's funny, every time I see you, you always have the saddest look on your face, although it could never compare to the look on your face when I first met you."

"That's not true! Plus, I think you should have a positive attitude, it may not solve all of your problems, but it always annoys enough people that it's worth the effort."

"I'm afraid to be happy"

"Why?"

"Because whenever you get to happy something bad always happens."

Veeika chuckled, "Most people would rather be certain their miserable than risk being happy."

"Do you ever want to run away? Do you lock yourself in your room? With the radio turned up so loud no one can hear you screaming?"

Soon Veeika's smile wore off her face, "Tom, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm just fine." He replied and went to go and leave as Veeika stopped him.

"It's raining outside." She said.

"I guess it's going to be a depressing day today then."

Veeika dragged him outside and asked him, "What are you talking about Tom? People who always say sunshine brings happiness have never danced in the rain."

"Huh?" Tom said as he watched Veeika spinning in the rain.

"Come on, Tom!" Veeika said as she grabbed his hand. Tom looked at her, she was standing with her face to the sky and her eyes closed, wearing that sad smile she always wore.

"Why do you always seem so sad?" Tom asked.

"Hmm… I'm not always sad." Veeika said looking at him now.

"You always look so sad, everything else about you seems happy all the time, but in your eyes I see pain."

Veeika gave Tom a sad smile, sadder than usual, and didn't reply.

"Let's go in now; we don't want to get sick." Veeika finally said.

END FLASHBACK

How he missed her when she was like that

Then Tom thought of her problems…

FLASHBACK

The next day both Tom and Veeika were sick in bed.

"Great," Tom sarcastically muttered, "now I'll be stuck with you all day."

Veeika smiled, oblivious to the sarcasm in his voice, "I know isn't it great! Now we can make all the younger kids our servants for the day and stay in bed."

"Well, that's a lot, coming from you defending kids all the time."

Veeika smiled a big smile then ordered a little kid to get her breakfast.

Then the Orphanage caretaker came up to Veeika and said, "It must be awful being sick today, you've got a visitor."

Veeika put on a strange look, 'who'd come see me?' then it hit her as James, an old friend, wandered to her bed.

"Hiya Veeika." A boy with light brown, tidy hair and honey, yellow eyes said.

Veeika smiled real big, when Tom looked at her, it was the only time he ever saw her with no trace of sadness, "James!"

"How's my best friend doing?" James asked.

"I'm fine, other than being sick today." Veeika squealed.

"That's great, I've been doing so well myself, and I haven't heard from you since the funeral, and I thought you went to America in search of your dad."

Veeika's face got real dark, "As far as I'm concerned, I only ever had one true parent, my mom, my dad never wanted me."

"Oh well…," James said trying to change the subject then motioned at Tom Riddle, "who's this?"

"Oh sorry, forgive my bad manners, this is Tom Riddle one of my new friends here, Tom this is James, one of my most beloved friends."

"Hi." Tom simply said.

"Hiya, Tom," James cheerfully said, "has Veeika been nice?"

"Oh you know, she's just been ordering poor kids around." Tom snickered as Veeika elbowed him.

"Veeika," James said warningly, "that's not very nice."

Then to Tom, "Yeah, sometimes you've got to keep an eye on her, she doesn't normally dress, her hair's always a mess, if you catch her stealing, she won't confess. She's so crazy."

"I don't steal!" Veeika replied huffily, "And I don't care what people think about how I look!"

"She only drinks coffee at midnight, when the moment is not well, the timing is quite unusual, and her confidence is tragic." James continued.

"Hey! I like drinking coffee at midnight when else can I be alone? I have confidence, or at least more than you do Jamsie, remember that time you saw that rat in my house and you screamed like a girl?" Veeika grinned.

"Hey! Don't get mad," James grinned, by this time Tom had focused his attention on a book.

"Well, don't pick on me then." Veeika gave James a playful shove.

"Well, Veeika, I came here to talk about your dad."

Veeika's face got sad again, "Please don't." she murmured.

"Veeika," he pleaded, "all I want is the truth."

Veeika grew dark "If you wanted honesty that's all you had to say, I never meant to let you down or have you go- it's better off this way, for all the dirty looks, all the memories we all had. Remember when I found them dead, all because of my stupid bloodline of being a witch of which we never knew? I'm not okay! I'M NOT OKAY!" By now Tom had started listening again, "It wears me out. What does it take to show you that it's not the life it seems? I've told you time and time again, but you still don't know how it feels, to be a stupid witch, with a dad who hates me and never wanted me! I'M NOT OKAY! It all wears me out! So get about the dirty looks, the bloodline of me. You say you read me like a book, with the pages all torn and shredded! I wish you'd hear me out for once, I'M NOT OKAY!"

Tom had no idea what Veeika was talking about, 'a witch?', and James looked very hurt.

"I-I'm sorry Veeika." James said.

"Don't be, just go away for now."

"Veeika, I want to be here for you though, you really need it." James replied

"Go." She hissed.

"Tom, please help her." James said as he passed Tom and left.

Then Veeika went and wrote furiously in her diary.

"What was that about?" Tom asked.

"Nothing concerning you," Veeika said, "my past is all, my parents, stuff I want to forget forever. I tear my heart to open, just to feel, my weakness is that I can't do much, my scars reminds me that the past is real though."

"Oh." Tom replied, he wasn't going to make some person he really didn't like or know that well mad at him, especially if they were insane to believe in witches, "It seems we've both been screwy lives."

END FLASHBACK

K, end of chapter 1, this is the end of the prologue, but I guess I'll still continue it until I get 3 flames unless I get 3 good reviews before I get 3 flames. Ugh! I hate today! Please R&R! Also next chapter there will be NO flashbacks YAY!


	2. Chapter 2

Ludicrous Personalities and Doubtless Despondency

Disclaimer; I own NOTHING of Harry Potter; although I wish I did…I'd be rich! Then I could really publish this as a canon book…well maybe not, this story isn't that good. : P

AN: Ok, so far no reviews, so I'm going to continue on writing this as I said until I either get 3 flames or 3 good reviews. Also I'm still looking for a beta reader! So, if you want to be my beta reader email me, my email is on my profile page. Hope you liked last chapter and I hope you like this chapter! Remember to R&R! Oh, and if anyone was wondering how to pronounce Veeika's name, it's VEE-ick-UH, Veeika was a girl from the country of Bellerose I once knew, she was super sweet and is nothing like the character in this story. About the dying part also, she's talking about the 'innocent' Tom dying while he turns evil.

Chapter Two

"Death can never take me the way you did." Veeika whispered bitterly at Tom.

Tom looked at Veeika hurt, "I'm sorry, I truly am, you know me, and you know I'm sorry."

Veeika looked at Tom with sad eyes, "Tom…I thought I knew you…once."

"Veeika, please, I'm sorry, I'll do anything to make you believe me."

"You'd do anything? Would you stop letting the dark arts consume you?"

"I can't Veeika, it's too addictive."

"Then I don't want to talk to you again, it hurts so much knowing the Tom I used to know is nothing but a mere memory now."

"Saying goodbye is the hardest thing…"

Veeika burst into tears, "I can't watch you die like this."

"You see my death? This concerns you? It should not, I do not fear it, I sometimes I welcome it."

"You should fear it, to die before you know how wonderful you are, that is a terrible thing."

"I don't want to do this anymore, argue. Every time I walk out the door, I see you die a little more inside."

"I'll always be beside you until the very end, wiping all your tears away, being your best friend. I'll smile when you smile and feel all the pain you do, and if you cry a single tear I promise you I'll cry too, I'm never going to give up on the Tom Riddle I once knew."

"Why are you so perfect? I despise you, you're always so happy, so carefree as if there will never be a tomorrow, you never want for anything, you're completely content with your life, no matter what life did to you."

"You think 'I'm' perfect, Tom open your eyes, half of the school hates me because I'm so peculiar, I'm losing one of my best friends right this second, and I've already lost one! I'm certainly 'not' perfect!"

"You're perfect and you don't even know it, and that only makes you more perfect." Tom replied.

"I hate how you lie."

"Keep thinking that I'm lying then."

"I don't think, I know, you muggle hater." Veeika smirked.

"Well at least I'm not a wizard hater!" Tom said.

"I am not a wizard hater, I'm free of all prejudices; I hate everyone equally!"

"You don't hate anyone, V, you only think you do."

"That's easy for you to say."

"Fine, I'm leaving."

"Go ahead." Veeika said.

"Okay, I'm heading out." Tom said slowly as he took one step.

"I'm not going to turn around." Tom said grinning.

"Go on ahead;" Veeika said grinning, "I'm not going after you."

"I'm halfway to the door." Tom grinned.

"Oh, stop being so dramatic." Veeika said while jumping on his back.

"Hey! You weigh a ton!"

"Nice way to compliment a lady."

"You think you're a lady huh? Do ladies go around jumping on guys backs?"

"Oh, shut up. Would a lady look like this anyhow?"

"You are so funny looking you could be an extraterrestrial."

At that moment someone else entered the room.

"She's 'my' extraterrestrial." James joked it had always been a ting him and Tom liked to do to Veeika.

"No she's mine." Tom teased.

"Dream on, you both." Veeika said laughing.

"Aww, V, do you have to be so mean?" Tom continued joking.

"It's not our fault you're so sexy." James teased.

At this Veeika whacked them both in the head, "Since the beginning of time, men have always been idiots."

"Aww, V, don't you like us?" Tom joked.

"You both are athletic, popular, and have and 5 IQ points above fat-free butter."

"That's harsh." Tom concluded.

"It's Captain Obvious to the rescue!" Veeika said.

"Never in a million years did I think you'd make me cry." Tom kidded.

"Well, I've got to go. By the way, did you know you have the word 'GAY' written upon your forehead Tom?" Veeika said.

"Hey! Why didn't you tell me, James?" Tom asked.

"I love V's classical prank, you should already have learned by now to look in the mirror more often to check your forehead." James replied.

Veeika tried to stifle a smile as she saw Tom glower at her; she couldn't help it if she found it funny to always make Tom mad, he looked so cute when he was angry. Then she headed out the door, as soon as she got out of the room, she couldn't hold her smile any longer, she knew they were just kidding around, but that's what hurt the most, knowing she couldn't be with him. Then she headed toward the Gryffindor common room to get Professor Dumbledore's Transfiguration essay done, then she thought about how Tom had gotten off of the dark arts subject, oh how she hated that. Veeika started on her essay, only to get it done in ten minutes.

"So, how's it like to be the most unpopular girl in the school?" Megan sneered, some blonde girl. Veeika had often been looked at as an odd girl. Back in that time, girls had the same hairstyle, short curled hair, makeup, blush and the whole works, and smugness, Veeika was the complete opposite, she had long black hair that fell about half a foot from her shoulders and she wore no makeup, she had amber colored eyes, Veeika could easily be pointed out in a crowd of girls.

"How's it like to be obsessed with the stupidest guys that can't even hold a conversation for ten minutes?"

"You're such a freak!"

"You're such a snob! How does a blonde turn on a light after sex?"

"How does she?" Megan, not the brightest asked.

"She opens the car door."

"I hate you."

"The feeling is mutual, go away."

Megan smirked at her and left, oh how she hated Megan, but she also knew Megan would get her back. After a while Veeika yawned and decided to go to the girls' dorm to get some sleep as she entered the all too pink dorm.

The next morning Veeika made her way to breakfast sitting by Tom at the Slytherin table as Tom eyed anyone who would even 'think' of saying something about a Gryffindor sitting at a Slytherin table.

"Hiya Tom!" Veeika as she grabbed some toast to eat.

"Good morning, V." Tom greeted her as he poured some syrup on his pancakes.

"Where's James?"

"He's sitting with Megan over there." Tom pointed as Veeika saw Megan all over James.

"That figures, so how's the Slytherin common room been lately."

"Boring, I wish I were a Hufflepuff, imagine going to all those Hufflepuff parties, those Hufflepuff girls aren't as all innocent as they seem I've heard from somewhere."

"Tom, I can't believe you'd say that!" She said while munching away on toast.

"What it's true."

"I don't think you could handle a Hufflepuff party."

"Of course, everyone knows that you've been to one. What are they like?" Tom asked cutting up his pancakes.

"Well, there's loads of fire whiskey, and a lot of swing dancing."

"I'm envious; I wish I could go to one."

"Ha, ha, Tom, you won't ever get into one." Veeika joked around as she finished off some orange juice.

"You did."

"I had my resources."

"What resources?"

"Nothing at all forget what I said. Doesn't the weather look good today?"

"Aww, don't change the subject, what resources?"

"I had the head boy of course!"

"Veeika, you and the head boy, that's something you don't see everyday."

"I have my ways, well I'm off to the library, I'm done with breakfast." Veeika said as she picked up her books.

Tom rolled his eyes; Veeika always spent way too much time in the library.

Instead of going to the library Veeika went the school's clock tower and sat up there and thought about completely nothing, she stayed there all day not caring much about classes that Monday, not really noticing someone watching her with green eyes full of curiosity.

Okay, that is the end of chapter 2! Hope you all like it! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
